Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats
Episode/Transcript '' '''Horrid Henry tricks and treats' is the 1st episode of Series 1, this episode features Henry being banned from Halloween. Plot Horrid Henry can't wait to go trick or treating but when he finds out he has to go with Perfect Peter in a bunny costume he feels like that he's going to embarrass him so he goes to the bathroom to cut peters hair but when Henry shows him the mirror then he screams and then Mum came in. She then screams at Henry and Henry is ultimately banned from trick or treating, he thought he could never go trick or treating until he finds out he could put a dummy of him pretending it was him and then would sneak out so he does so he then scares lots of people he knows at school so they all go to his house and ask his Dad Henry is spoiling their Halloween so he goes to his room to find the dummy Henry pretending to listening to music but he could only see the back of him so he goes back and tells them Henry is in his room so they all scream but Moody Margaret still thinks it's Henry so she goes to her clubhouse and sees Henry on the clubhouse so she runs up there but when she gets up there she sees Henry nicking her sweets so she screams at the same time Henry's mum hears so she goes in the house and knocks on Henry's door to see he is in there and Peter gives him some treats he then celebrates back in his room with all the sweets. Characters *Horrid Henry (First Appearance) *Perfect Peter (First Appearance) *Mum (First Appearance) *Dad (First Appearance) *Rude Ralph (First Appearance) *Gorgeous Gurinder (First Appearance) *Lazy Linda (First Appearance) *Greedy Graham (First Appearnce) *Anxious Andrew (First Appearance) *Beefy Bert (First Appearance) *Weepy William (First Appearance) *Tidy Ted (First Appearance) *Spotless Sam (First Appearance) *Sour Susan (First Appearance) *Moody Margaret (First Appearance) *Aerobic Al (First Appearance) *Singing Soraya (First Appearance) Trivia/Goofs *Since this is the first episode, it has different things that never happened in future episodes: **When Weepy William cries, strange teardrop sound effects were used, they are never heard again after this episode. **Anxious Andrew, Sour Susan and Greedy Graham had different voices. *This is the first episode of Horrid Henry. *When Peter and Mum go outside, Peter was in his normal clothes, but when they came back, he was in his bunny costume. *Everyone were wearing the following costumes: **Horrid Henry = a Vampire and then the "Dark Avenger". **Rude Ralph = a Vampire. **Moody Margaret = a witch. **Perfect Peter = a bunny. **Sour Susan = a Christmas tree. **Anxious Andrew = a pirate. **Greedy Graham = a chef. **Beefy Bert = a cardboard robot. **Weepy William = a British police officier. **Aerobic Al = a karate master. **Lazy Linda = a queen. **Gorgeous Gurinder = a queen. *Everyone will wear the same costumes in Horrid Henry Gets Spots and Horrid Henry's Heist. Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes